Change
by The Great Fanfiction Wizard
Summary: A new E.V.O., mysterious evil, a powerful item, and a bit of romance. Rex and ? Title may change.
1. The New EVO

**Inspiration has came through watching cartoons! I'm only on season 1 on Netflix, but I have learned 1 thing Six kissed Dr. Holiday.**

**Disclaimer: No ownie Generator Rex**

Rex was fighting another E.V.O. It looked like a cat, but bigger and purple. Quickly after ten minutes of fighting he finally cured it. He quickly arrived back at Providence. As he arrived Six stood waiting for him. "Rex," he said, "we have someone we need you to meet."

"Who?" Rex asked obviously irritated.

"An E.V.O."

"Who do I need to cure?"

"Not cure, talk to."

"Ok."

Six quickly walked to the main hospital area with Rex following him. There was a very frightened looking girl in the room when they arrived. She had long brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was about 5'6 and tan. Her face was thin and she was well defined. Though the thing that caught attention the most was the pendent around her neck. It was in the shape of a heart, blue, and red, but the odd thing was it looked like was glowing. Six finally said something, "This is the E.V.O."

"Hi," Rex said awkwardly.

She said nothing and started messing with her pendent. "Do you talk?"

She mumbled something he couldn't quite make out. "What?"

She said it louder, "I do talk, but not to Providence."

"Why not Providence?"

"They took them all of them!"

"Who did they take?"

"My family. They turned E.V.O. Incurables."

"Oh..." Rex said awkwardly.

"I'm Amy."

"Rex"

"Can I go?"

Six spoke, "No, your family is in the Hole and your safe here. Rex, her room is next to yours show her."

With that Six walked away leaving Rex and Amy in an awkward silence.

**Out of ideas for now. Have any tell me.**


	2. Discussions and Midnight

**So inspiration has came I watched the episodes Breach to Rabble so I have a bit of a better grip on the show.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Generator Rex? No? Good, because if I did it would still be going right now and I wouldn't be making fanfiction about it. I would be making it happen in the show.**

It was awkward still, so Rex finally said something, "Do you want to see your room?"

"Sure," Amy said weakly.

"Follow me."

Rex got up and Amy followed, just wanting to take a nap and listen to her iPod. "So.., do you like monkeys?"

"Why?''

"There's Bobo as a reason."

"I take it he's your monkey."

"Kinda."

While they were talking they arrived at Amy's room, Rex opened the door. Amy's room was much like his; white walls, TV, bed, chairs, game console, and entertainment center, but her blankets were purple and so were the chairs and there was no monkey hammock instead in the corner the was a lavender dog bed there was a beagle. It was white with a black spot around its eye, on its ear, on its back, on one of its paws, and at the tip of its tail. Amy was grinning and yelled, "Rocks!"

Rex looked at the dog as it ran towards Amy. Amy was so happy. Amy looked up and said, "I don't mind monkeys as long as you don't mind dogs."

"I don't," Rex said.

Amy sat down on a chair with Rocks on her lap and Rex took a seat next to her. Amy leaned over and booted up the game console. She picked a racing game. After ten races they called it a night and Rex went back to his room.

_Midnight_

By the time it was midnight Amy had gotten restless. Sure she had Rocks, but she was used to the presence of her baby brother coming to her for his nightmares. She couldn't take it anymore, so she walked out of her room and in search of the kitchen she knocked on Rex's door. Rex opened the door with a monkey by his side, known as Bobo. Groggily Rex asked, "What?"

"Where's the kitchen?" Amy asked.

"Down the hall to the right."(no clue where it is)

Amy followed his instructions and went back to bed. She still couldn't sleep.

_Morning_

Amy was sitting on a chair when Rex knocked. She looked tired as if she hadn't slept and she hadn't. Rex walked up and said, "You look like a zombie."

Amy snapped from her lack of sleep because she gets cranky, "And you look like Bobo threw turd at you!"

Taking it as a sign he should run he walked out. Amy looked disheartened, but she grabbed one of her only possessions, her pendant, and touched it. The glowing stopped and a soon as it did Rex came back in. Rex looked at her and asked what must have had been on his mind, "What are your powers?"

Amy looked down, "My powers are different than normal E.V.O.s their not organic. I control fire and ice."

"Cool."

"I guess."

"Wanna sneak out?"

"Sure."

**Ending this chapter here.**


	3. Basketball and Friends

**OK as so I don't know the Rex and ? pairing yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex**

Promptly after that decision they went to the only way to sneak out in the petting zoo. They arrived at a basketball court where they saw Noah. Noah noticed them almost immediately and waved. "Hey," he yelled.

"Hi Noah," was Rex's reply.

Amy and Rex walked over to Noah and Noah asked, "Who's she?"

"This is Amy she new at Providence."

"Hi," was a weak reply from Amy.

"Ok, who wants to play basketball?"

Amy nodded. After a large debate that came with she a girl she should be on your team they finally with Amy's guidance decided that the first round would be Noah against Amy and Rex. Thankfully with two players Noah got creamed.

"Guys I'm gonna go back to Providence," said Amy.

"How are you gonna get back?" asked Rex.

"I have a car at a friends."

Amy walked away and Rex shrugged.

**Any ideas?**


	4. Entcounters with an Old Friends

**Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Generator Rex**

Amy arrived at her friends home within 10 minutes. She knocked delicately. It was answered immediately by her friend, Cammiel or Cammy. Cammy to say much was pretty with mid-back black hair and pink eyes standing at 5'8 she was thin and had the ability to control some E.V.O.s and regular people. Her friends words laced with worry, "I was so worried and I thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine, I need my car," Amy said quickly.

"Car later, details Amy!"

"Ugh, Providence is where I'm going I'm staying there. That's all you need to know."

"Fine, but did you meet the dreamy E.V.O. hunk, Rex?"

"E.V.O. yes. Dreamy, hunk no, bye."

"Bye," Cammy said daydreaming.

Quickly Amy climbed into her blue sports car as soon as possible.

_Providence_

Amy was finally back at Providence in time for an E.V.O. attack. Scalamander was attacking Rex when she got inside and Six was keeping Biowolf at bay. Van Kleiss was simply standing at bay in the corner as if waiting for someone, then he spoke up, "A new recruit?"

Amy looked at him and her was wearing something odd. Her eyes widened it was a pendant like hers, but in the shape of a lightning bolt and was purple. "Sandra," Amy whispered.

Amy quickly put a shield of ice around herself to stop a vine. "Stop," was a sudden yell that sounded like, Cammy.

Everyone froze except Van Kleiss, Cammy, and Amy. Anyone could see Rex was struggling against it, but the rest were helpless.

"Cammy, what's going on?" asked Amy.

"I joined the dark side. The way I acted early was so you wouldn't me suspicious," was a sneered response from Cammy.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why?"

"Because I can't stop you."

"To bad, Smith."

"Same Vandle."

Taking this distraction Rex quickly freed himself. And tried to knock out Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss stopped him and said, "This was a warning. I'll be back."

They quickly got away using Cammy's powers to freeze Rex again. After they left everyone was able to move again, Amy was frozen to the spot. It was then Dr. Holiday walked in and asked, "What did they want?"

"I don't know," answered Six.

Amy was out of her after battle shock and went to her room and Rex followed wanting to ask some question about who Cammy was, but he decided against it.

_Night_

After the rest of the day all was quiet except for Amy she still couldn't sleep. It was then she decided something unthinkable. She would ask Rex if she could sleep in his room. She got up and knocked on Rex's door and it took a minute but he answered and Bobo was nowhere to be seen. Rex was irritated when he asked, "What?"

Amy answered quickly, "I can't sleep and I was wondering if I could sleep in here?"

"Why?"

"Well, my baby brother used to sleep next to me when he had nightmares and I can't sleep without him."

Rex looked unsure, but said yes. Rex got back in his bed and Amy laid next to him, "Thank you," she mumbled, drifting off.

**I think a Mister Haha should find them like this.**


	5. Blackmail Buddy

**Hello**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex I'm broke.**

Bobo got back from whatever he was doing to go into Rex's room only to find Rex and Amy in the same bed. Bobo quickly grabbed his camera and snapped a photo. "Blackmail," he mumbled, "best blackmail ever."

Bobo was about to walk out only to hear moaning, it was Rex. Rex got up careful not to disturb Amy and said as he saw the camera, "Hey Bob ohh no!"

He quickly grabbed the camera and smashed it. He then went back to bed and as soon as he was asleep Bobo grabbed his other camera and snapped another picture. This time he ran out of the room.

Amy woke up and looked at the door she swore she heard someone laughing, but got up and went to her room. Her room was a pigsty; videogames scattered, empty bags of chips, books, comics, blackmail books, and so on. She started to clean up and thought of something it was Monday she had to ask Six if she could still go to school. She dressed and ate breakfast and found Six. She was in a hurry school started in 40 minutes and it would take at least 30 to get there. She asked, "Six am I still in school?"

He responded by saying, "Yes, now go."

"Thanks!"

Amy walked off and got in her car to drive to school. After she drove away, Rex walked in saying, "Six I'm bored."

Six raised his eyebrow and said, "Go do something."

"Well, where's my petting zoo buddy."

"School.

"Why?"

"She needs to get an education."

"Fine."

_2 Hours Later_

"Six."

"What."

"Bored."

_3 Hours Later_

"Bobo, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a new outfit."

"In my closet."

"Yep."

"So..."

"I take all your clothes or you clean my hammock area."

"How are you gonna make me?"

Bob pulled out his blackmail picture. "This is how."

"Noooo!"

To go into details Amy was in a white tank top and black shorts **_SNUGGLED _**into Rex's chest and Rex was wearing black sleep shorts and a red t-shirt.

_3 Hours Later_

"Ewwww, what did you do?"

"Bobo blackmail."

"I see, sneaking monkey."

"Payback?"

"Payback."

**Table for a Mister Haha? No. He's dead ok.**


	6. Girl Trouble

**Halloween tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex**

Right as Rex and Amy started their payback for Bobo Rex was called to fight an E.V.O. This E.V.O. was a giant pumpkin and Amy dubbed it the E.V. . The fight with this E.V.O. was short with some side effects. After they went to bed that night in the morning they had to acknowledge these changes. A scream was heard from the bedroom of Rex. Amy woke up to it because she was next to him or rather _her_. "What happened?" Amy was so surprised.

Rex had long hair and has no longer a boy. "I need to wake up!"

"Your not going to wake up _Rox_, because your not dreaming."

"Rox? Rox?"

"Yep."

"I'm talking to Holiday!"

"You do that."

"I will."

"Let's go."

With that they walked off to the lab where they found Holiday. She looked surprised as Amy had been, "What happened?"

Amy responded, "No clue."

Rex or _Rox_ was mad and said, "I'll tell you what happened, I'm a girl!"

"Let's let Holiday look at you, Rox."

"Rox?" questioned Holiday.

"He's a girl so he needs a girl name."

"I see."

**Halloween is tomorrow as I said and I need more ideas.**


	7. Girls and Dances

**Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Generator Rex or the referenced Star Wars**

Rex was to say the least mad as he said, "Today's Halloween and I was gonna go to this dance thing me and Noah got invited to."

Amy raising an eyebrow asked, "Was it the Carter High School Halloween dance?"

"Something like that."

"Ah, and do you even have a date?"

"No."

Holiday then cut in, "Rox, the effect should wear off in five hours, so barrow some clothes from Amy."

"Fine."

"Come on, Rox."

They then walked to Amy's room. After they got to her room Amy went to her closet and grabbed a black tank top, a red knee long skirt, and a red hoody. She gave the to _Rox _and left the room for her to change. After 5 minutes Rex allowed her to come in. Amy smiled, "Time for hair and shoes."

Rox looked horrified, but allowed it. She thanked the gods when Amy just put her hair up in a ponytail and gave her sneakers. Rox said, "Thank god, I thought you were going to go girly."

"I did that with the outfit."

"Oh."

"Help me, please?"

"With what?"

"I'm going to the Carter High School Halloween dance."

"You have a date I assume."

"No, it's a costume dance."

"Really?"

"Yep and I am a pirate."

"So, what do you need help with?"

"Hair, makeup, accessories, and we are going shopping for your costume in 4 hours and 30 minutes."

"Ok."

"Back to Bobo payback."

"Aw, yes."

Within 4 hours they had a plan after a 30 minutes of food time. Rex went to the bathroom and when he came out he was himself again and he changed in there so he wasn't wearing a skirt or anything. Amy was happy when she said, "Time to buy a costume!"

Rex was less horrified than earlier and said, "Fine."

They climbed in Amy's car and left for the costume shop.

_30 Minutes_ _Later, Costume Shop_

"Here Rex."

Rex looked at the costume it was a medieval knight. He said, "Looks good, but can I be a modern knight?"

"How would you be a modern knight?"

"I could add a light saber!"

"Go get it then."

Rex ran off to get his prized light saber. When he was back they went to the check out line and went back to Providence.

_Later That Day_

Amy walked out of her room waiting for Rex, she was wearing a black bandana, black boots, a white pirate dress that had black chains on it, and had her hair down to it's mid-back point complete with a pirate sword. Rex walked out of his room wearing a black knight costume complete with a light saber and a skull painted on the front. Amy questioned, "So your a modern death black knight with a light saber?"

"Yep."

"Ok."

They walked out and climbed in Amy's car and arrived at the dance 40 minutes later. When they walked in they parted ways after Amy gave him the advice not to drink the punch, because even though they were teenagers someone would find a way to spike the drink. Amy arrived at the punch table to get some cookies while Rex found Noah, dressed as Dracula, and started chatting with him. That was when the yelling started Amy walked over to who was yelling a blonde kid with glasses dressed as a pumpkin was being yelled at by a jock with black hair who was a caveman. Rex also walked over a watched unsure what to do until Noah stepped up, "Leave him alone!"

The jock looked up and said, "Why should I hippy?"

Amy stepped up to, "Because you shouldn't pick on people, Jason."

"Your not very bright are you?"

Rex then said something, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be such a jerk."

"And you-" he stopped when he saw who it was.

"And I what?"

Jason remained silent.

"That's what I thought."

Everyone got back to dancing when it was over and a slow dance came on. Rex was swarmed by girls and Amy was sitting on a chair chatting with the blonde boy with glasses, Kevin. All the girls got a partner after being rejected and Kevin got to dance with Annie. Rex was dancing with a petite brunette named, Cally. Amy dancing with a red headed boy, Jeremy. The night ended and Amy and Rex went home to sleep.

**Happy Halloween!**


	8. Battling Both Pasts and Crushes

**Hello**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Generator Rex?**

When Rex and Amy woke up the next morning Amy got ready for school while Rex decided to talk to Dr. Holiday. Rex walked into Holiday's lab and asked, "Why did I turn into a girl yesterday?"

Holiday responded, "I don't know, but I think it had something to do with your nanites and something else I can't pinpoint."

"Ok..."

Rex then walked away to train with Six and Amy left for school.

_5 Hours Later_

White Knight popped up on the screen Rex, Six, Holiday, and Bobo were looking at, "There's been an attack on Carter High School the school at which the new recruit is enrolled in."

Res knew what was coming next, "And you want us to go and stop the attack?"

"Yes."

With that they were all off except Dr. Holiday. They arrived at the school in 5 minutes using the Jump Jet. When they arrived they saw Amy blasting fire at Scalamander. Rex quickly made his sword and started chopping at Biowulf who was sneaking up behind Amy and you could tell he was burnt. Circe was also on the seen saying something unintelligible to Amy who shook her head in response. Circe then turned and attacked Amy causing her fire to stop showing a fried Scalamander who, like all fried beings, retreated. Biowulf was taken down by Rex's sword, and he to retreated. Circe and Breach also retreated after 2 of Breach's arms being frozen. They arrived back at Providence in another 5 minutes. Rex looked over at Amy and asked, "How did you do that?"

Amy responded, "Powers."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah."

"So your not going to school for a while are you?"

"The repairs will take at least 3 months, but by then it will be summer vacation so I'm having Holiday homeschool me."

Amy then opened the door to her room and started doing the work that Holiday had assigned her. Rex got bored and left, that was when Amy let out the breathe she had been holding. She looked down at her pendant, so much power in the little thing. The ability to scramble nanites, to control them, block E.V.O. powers, and the key to a machine that could turn every living thing into E.V.O.s. She was chosen to protect it along with 9 others, thought she figured that Sandra was dead and Cammy gave hers to Van Kleiss. That left 8 that weren't in evils possession. That left Rhiley, Claire, Ron, Jeffery, Henry, John, Marie, and herself.

She remembered how she had stood in awe at the age of 10 and got hers. She was always so jealous of Cammy's though, it was pink and was a diamond. She regretted it because protection of each came with a price. She only knew hers though. She would die soon because of her decision to protect it. She wanted to die happy, but she wasn't going to live past 3 months. At least she got to turn 16 though.

Rex walked in while she was in her thoughts and he was silent until he tapped her. "Hi, Rex," was the reply out of Amy.

"Dinner!"

"Ok, what are you 5?"

Rex put an arm on her shoulder and steered her causing her to blush while say, "No!"

"5 and a half?"

"No!"

"2?"

"No!"

They arrived at the dining room and sat waiting for Holiday. After Holiday arrived they started dinner.

**Finisher with this chapter.**


	9. Deadly Arrival of Friends

**Hello**

**Disclaimer: Do I look rich enough to own Generator Rex?**

After dinner Amy and Rex went to bed. Amy woke up to Rex shaking her. She looked around, Rex was the only one in the room. She was irritated but kept a straight face and asked, "What?"

Rex looked at her and said, "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

Amy remembered what she dreamt. She was walking and she saw Rex, she started to follow him, he stopped and turned into her older brother and turned toward her and started to die and them she felt her insides burn. Then she woke up. She had a feeling that her insides burning was not part of the dream. She stood but felt the burning she had in her dream and collapsed to the ground. Rex helped her up and asked, "What's wrong?"

She herself didn't know, "I don't know, take me to Dr. Holiday."

"Ok."

Rex started to walk her to the lab. When they arrived Dr. Holiday saw the look of pain on Amy's face and Rex helped her onto the table as Holiday got the medical tools. After a check of Amy. Dr. Holiday was about to tell Amy what was wrong but she had already figured it out and said, "How long do I have?"

Holiday looked shocked and asked, "1 month, but how did you know?"

"I've known since I was 10."

"How?"

"That is no ones but my business."

Amy walked away with the pain before they could say anything and laid on her bed. Rex walked in a few minutes later and said, "Holiday wants me to tell you you are staying immobile for recovery."

"There is no recovery."

"Why not."

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When I was 10 I got my necklace, along with 9 others. We each had a price to protect the necklaces. My price was death and I have less time than I thought. The necklaces are the key to a machine that can turn every living thing into E.V.O.s."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rex left the room for something. Amy knew he was going to tell someone she just hoped no one would tell White Knight, but then again she wasn't entirely truthful there was a way to stop he death, but Ron and Marie had to be here. She tapped her necklace twice and her necklace shone twice as bright and went dim, the sign that one was dying. She went to sleep.

_Time Lapse 1 Week_

Rex, Six, Holiday, and 2 others walked into the room. The boy was tall, blonde, blue eyes, and wearing completely black. The girl was also tall, with black hair, and red eyes. The girl said, "Amy are you ready to live?"

Amy looked up, "Marie? Yeah I am, but there's a fifty-fifty chance."

"We know."

"Can I talk to them since I may die during this?"

"That's up to them."

"Can I see them, my family?"

Six responded, "Yes."

The took Amy to the hole and left her alone, she looked through the window A few minutes later Rex walked down and said, "Time to go."

Amy looked at him, "Yeah and Rex I like you a lot so if I die I just want you to know."

Amy left the Hole leaving Rex speechless.

**Next chapter soon.**


	10. Why Do You Like Me?

**UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Generator Rex would I be here?**

Amy arrived in the lab and lied down in the table. Marie and Ron got ready. Marie put her hand over Amy's stomach and started to speak to the nanites in an attempt to ask them to stop. Ron was hurrying to use his nanites to heal her. They were in there for hours, screams echoing off the walls. They then walked out after 8 whole hours looking completely drained and Amy was on Ron's shoulder. Ron walked by snd went to her room. He set her on her bed and walked out. Holiday asked, "Will she live."

Ron said, "Yes, she just needs to recover."

Marie and Ron left Providence without a word. Within a few days Amy was better, but things between her and Rex were awkward. Rex talked to her it just wasn't natural. Amy finally decided to confront him. "Rex, I know things are awkward, but if you don't want to at least be friends I won't be friends-"

Rex interrupted her, "I do want to be friends, it's just complicated."

"How so?"

"Well, why do you like me and not some guy at your school? Or Noah?"

"Well, 1. Your nice 2. Your and me live together so I know you better than other guys 3. You helped me accept my family was in the Hole 4. You have a sense of humor."

"Okay?"

"Ok Rex, do you still want to be my friend?"

"I don't know."

Amy's face fell, "I understand."

"It's-"

Amy had already walked off though.

_That Night_

A knock sounded on Rex's door. Rex opened it and saw Amy. Amy asked, "Do you have my pillow?"

"Yes."

"Can I have it?"

Rex got the pillow and gave it to Amy. Amy left and Rex went to bed thinking, 'Girls are confusing.'

_Morning_

Rex woke up to talk to Amy and knocked on her door. Amy opened it with no expression, "What?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

Amy sat on her bed and Rex sat next to her, "I'm sorry I told you I liked you. It shouldn't have been said out loud. I guess I thought I could stand a chance if I lived. You know? You probably don't, I mean you have girls swarming you and what do I have? I like a guy who couldn't be even more out of my league. It sucks. I'm sorry I rambled on to you."

Rex looked at her and said, "It's OK, but why me?"

"You didn't listen yesterday."

"I did."

"Then you should know. I guess a million girls have told you."

Rex looked shocked and said, "I'm lucky to even have 1 fan."

"No your not."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Amy looked at him and decided to do something, but it seemed Rex had the same idea. He tickled her. He tickled her so much and she tickled him. Laughing was heard everywhere, when the tickled assault stopped Rex was on top of Amy on the floor. Their brains were jumbled and Rex leaned downward and kissed Amy and she kissed back. By the time the pulled back Rex smiled and said, "Worth it."

**I know, but tell me what you think.**


	11. Explanations

**Yay update. And yes I am enthusiastic.**

**Disclaimer: No way in any universe will I own Generator Rex.**

The next morning after their kiss Rex and Amy went to breakfast together. Anyone could see their change of mood, but no one asked. After a few minutes they left. Dr. Holiday looked at Six and said what they had both been thinking, "Something's going on."

Six looked at her, "Yes."

"We should see what it is."

"No."

With that the argument commenced and Holiday won. They walked to Rex's room and knocked on the door. Rex opened it and Dr. Holiday walked in. She asked, "What's going on, you and Amy were really happy this morning?"

"We have come up with Bobo payback," technically it wasn't a lie.

There was a scream, so girly they walked to Amy's room only to see her laughing. There was video footage and a pink Bobo in the room. "What did you do?"

"We dyed Bobo pink."

"Anything else to say?"

Amy spoke up, "Best payback ever!"

Bobo grumbled, "Whatever lovebirds."

Amy and Rex's faces both turned pink and they turned to Bobo and Amy getting her glitter glue,for her art projects, dumped it on him. The pink glittery monkey grumbled again and walked away.

Six turned to them, "Lovebirds?"

Amy pointed to Rex and ran, "He can explain."

Rex was left alone and said, "We kinda just a little kissed..."

Holiday beamed, "Your a normal teenager!"

**That is all right now got to sleep!**


	12. Kidnapping

**Hi**

**Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. I don't own Generator Rex or Mulan.**

Rex walked away from Six and Dr. Holiday looking for Amy, who he found watching _Mulan _she was so engrossed in the movie that he decided to watch it with her. When the movie was over she finally noticed him an said, "Hey."

"Hey," was his response.

"Were you watching that?"

"Yeah."

"It's one of my favorite movies of all time."

"It was ok."

"Well, I'm going to bed."

Rex left the room and Amy went to bed. She had long since gotten over the of her brother.

_Midnight_

Breach opened a portal in Amy's room and took the girl, but Amy screamed. It was cut off by the portal so it was not heard.

_Morning_

Rex ran to the lab and found Holiday. He yelled, "Amy's missing!"

**What should happen. I have some ideas but I would love some inspiration.**


End file.
